Conquêtes
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Ce pari était douloureux. Et ça, c'était pas normal.


Yo ! Et encore du Heartrate, parce que ce pairing est le bien. De plus en plus long, à chaque fois.

Aucune idée de titre, franchement.

Pour la nuit du FoF sur le thème Conquête donné à trois heures.

Bonne lecture !

Conquêtes

Ce pari faisait mal. Et pas seulement parce qu'Alix perdait.

En plus, elle ne perdait pas de beaucoup.

Non, ça faisait mal pour autre chose. Elle se rendait compte qu'ils étaient un peu vieux pour les paris, maintenant, peut-être, que ça devenait trop sérieux. De plus en plus dur à chaque fois.

Par-dessous les défis, en arrière-plan, un pari implicite s'était installé entre eux. Pour Alix, en tout cas. Et si ce n'était pas réciproque, elle était perdue. Mais elle ne l'inventait pas, cette tension, pas vrai ?

C'était à qui craquerait en premier. Elle avait toujours cru que ce ne serait pas elle. Là, elle se demandait. Sa patience était mise à rude épreuve par un Kim draguant à tout bout de champ, et parvenant plus ou moins souvent à ses fins. Bien entendu, c'était son idée à lui. But : le maximum de conquêtes (numéro de téléphone et/ou témoins). Temps imparti : un mois.

Elle aurait dû refuser le départ, parce que ce n'était déjà pas juste. Sur un mois, elle avait au moins quatre jour de règles et merde, elle ne pouvait pas coucher tous les jours et continuer à faire du roller sans en souffrir un minimum, contrairement à lui. Foutus chromosomes. Et puis, elle savait que ça ne lui plairait pas, de voir Kim se taper des nanas à gogo. Bien entendu, il était déjà sorti plus ou moins avec des filles, depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, et il avait été amoureux de Chloé. Mais c'était différent. D'une, il y avait le fait qu'il accordait à des inconnues ce qu'il lui refusait continuellement, à elle, sa meilleure amie, parce qu'il voulait gagner. Et de deux, l'horrible impression qu'il faisait ça pour la blesser. Et que ça marchait. Ils allaient la plupart du temps dans les mêmes bars ou clubs – parc qu'ils avaient les mêmes goûts et parce que, soyons honnêtes, ils étaient toujours fourrés ensemble – ce qui faisait qu'elle devait supporter de le voir sourire à des cruchasses en escarpins. Elle, elle avait déjà du mal avec les ballerines. Normalement, les filles se font plus aborder que les garçons. Mais Kim était bien foutu et Alix était … Alix. En baskets, avec ses cheveux pétants et son air farouche, les garçons la regardaient de loin, mais ne venaient pas vers elle. Franchement, Dieu a un humour de merde.

Elle jura dans sa barbe et se jeta à corps perdu dans la piste de danse, espérant que l'effort physique lui ferait un peu oublier tout ça. Que Kim avait déjà eu deux filles et elle, personne, depuis les cinq jours qu'avaient duré leur pari. Voyant une blondasse sur aiguilles se déhancher en faisant valser ses cheveux, Alix détacha les siens. Elle les sentit couler sur ses omoplates, ce qui était plutôt étrange. Elle ne les détachait que pour les laver, d'habitude. Elle avait même pensé plusieurs fois à les couper. Elle stoppa le cours de sa pensée pour se concentrer sur la musique. Plutôt à chier, il faut le dire, mais le rythme était agréable à danser, et Alix ne demandait pas plus.

De loin, Kim la regardait. Il soupira et retourna à son verre. Elle n'avait même pas l'air affectée par ce pari stupide dont il avait eu l'idée. Il avait voulu lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, mille fois, mais son orgueil l'en empêchait. La peur, aussi, de perdre Alix et ses sourires, et ses coups, et ses sourcils froncés. Il voulait d'abord être sûr qu'il n'inventait rien. Qu'il y avait quelque chose en plus que l'amitié dans leurs regards juste un peu trop longs. Mais visiblement, il s'était trompé, et lourdement. Et puis tous ces gars qui la déshabillaient du regard, c'était indécent !

Mais il les comprenait. Bien sûr. Son débardeur ample, noir et vert, respirait la liberté et l'énergie. Alix, elle dégageait quelque chose qui tournait les regards vers elle. Une fille à l'air stupide toussota, et il retourna son attention vers elle. Il fut même surpris qu'elle aie remarqué sa distraction.

La main d'un garçon se posa sur sa hanche tandis qu'elle dansait, et elle se rapprocha du torse … planté de deux seins généreux. Baissant les yeux sur la main, elle la trouva vernie et baguée. D'un côté, Alix comprenait. Elle faisait très garçon manqué, et donc, lesbienne. Sentant le souffle de l'inconnue dans son cou elle se laissa faire. Après tout, une conquête était une conquête, il n'avait pas précisé quoi que ce soit quant au genre de la personne concernée.

Kim écarquilla les yeux. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il n'était pas en train de voir ce qu'il voyait, pas vrai ? Alix. Alix qui embrassait quelqu'un – il aurait dû s'en douter, certes. Alix qui embrassait une fille – ça, il ne l'avait vraiment pas vu venir.

Alix était lesbienne. Elle n'aimait pas les garçons. Et, par voie de conséquence, elle ne l'aimait pas. Il finit son whisky en une gorgée. Il pouvait s'en remettre, sûrement. Oui, ce n'était pas _si_ grave si elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui. C'était grave, en revanche, qu'elle ne lui aie jamais parlé de ça.

Au final, la belle inconnue avait ramené Alix chez elle, et, le lendemain, la skateuse était repartie en cours en laissant son numéro de téléphone. Pas pour que l'inconnue la rappelle, non. Pour avoir une preuve, desfois que Kim ne les aurait pas remarquées.

Le garçon, lui, n'avait rien pêché, trop à sa tristesse. Il faisait fuir quiconque l'approchait. Il avait eu l'alcool triste.

Son amie le salua d'un geste de main, radieuse. Elle portait les mêmes vêtements que la veille. Ça lui pinça le cœur.

« Yo gars ! Alors ? T'en es à combien ?

—Toujours deux.

—Sérieux ? Avec les trois cruchasses qui gloussaient à côté de toi comme des dindes ? J'ai ma première conquête, et pas des moindre.

—Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ? »

Alix fronça les sourcils. Kim avait l'air profondément blessé.

« Quoi ?

—Que tu préfères les filles. T'aurais pu … je sais pas ? M'en parler. Parce que je suis ton meilleur pote, peut-être, ou peut-être parce que y a de meilleures manières de l'apprendre qu'en te voyant te barrer avec une nana.

—Eh, eh, tu te calmes, c'est clair ? Je t'en ai pas parlé parce que de toute façon, en ce moment je suis amoureuse d'un garçon donc les filles j'm'en fous un peu.

—Qui ?

—Mais ça te regarde ? »

Kim aurait voulu répondre « Ouais, un peu quand même. » mais s'abstint. Bien, elle était bisexuelle. Bonne nouvelle. Et amoureuse d'un gars. Très très mauvaise nouvelle.

.

« Axel, sers-moi un shot de rhum.

—Tu veux pas un verre d'eau plutôt, ma belle ? T'es toute en sueur.

—Merci mais j'ai encore des visions d'horreur à supporter.

—Le beau brun entouré de nanas ? Il te plaît à ce point ?

—Mais occupe-toi de ta queue !

—Elle va très bien elle te dit bonjour. »

Alix leva les yeux au ciel, désabusée. Au moins, il lui servit son shot, et elle le descendit d'un trait.

« Tu ne vas pas avoir trop chaud à boire comme ça, jolie fille ? »

Elle se retourna vers le garçon – le premier qui l'avait abordé, merci seigneur – et le trouva plutôt à son goût.

« J'ai déjà trop chaud. »

L'homme sourit. De ce qu'Alix voyait, malgré l'alcool et l'obscurité, il devait avoir la bonne vingtaine. Les cheveux châtains, les yeux délicieusement bruns, et une tenue décontractée. À la musculature de ses bras, plutôt sportif.

« Tu veux sortir faire un tour ? Je suis pas en état de conduire, mais j'ai un skate. »

Définitivement le genre d'Alix.

« Pour sûr. Mes rollers doivent être quelque part derrière le comptoir. Axel. »

Elle tendit deux doigts et, faussement soumis, le barman lui donna ses précieux rollers. L'homme sourit plus encore et l'entraîna au-dehors.

De loin, Kim suivait la scène. Ce gars ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Pas du tout. Abandonnant une jolie rousse à son monologue sur sa vie, il sortit du bar, suivant discrètement sa meilleure amie.

« J'arrive pas à croire qu'on puisse encore tomber sur des filles comme toi dans les bars.

—Et moi que le seul type qui m'aie abordé soit un skateur !

—Sérieusement ? Non, c'est pas possible. Attends, il y a au moins trois gars qui m'ont parlé de toi, « la jolie fille aux cheveux roses ». T'as ta petite réputation, tu sais.

—J'aurais préféré qu'ils parlent à moi plutôt que de moi.

—Mais si c'était le cas, je ne serais pas avec toi.

—Qui sait ? »

Elle tenta un regard séducteur, puis explosa de rire. La garçon la suivit.

« Au fait, moi c'est Hayner.

—Eh bien Hayner, tu pourras dire à tes amis que la fille aux cheveux roses s'appelle Alix.

—Et qu'elle fait du roller.

—Et qu'elle aime les glaces à la framboise en hiver. »

Hayner rit si fort qu'il faillit perdre l'équilibre.

« Quoi ? C'est très important !

—Effectivement. Je leur dirai, alors.

—Bien. Bon garçon. »

Ils arrivèrent vers un skatepark, et, d'un commun accord, s'y rendirent en roulant. Alors qu'ils se posaient sur un banc, Hayner sortit de sa poche une canette de bière.

« Toujours équipé, à ce que je vois.

—Je ne sors jamais sans ça. Que peut-il y avoir de pire que de se retrouver sans bière ?

—Je sais pas … mourir de faim en Afrique ?

—Mourir de faim en Afrique sans bière ! L'horreur ! »

Lentement, au fil des rires, il posa une main sur sa cuisse. En retour, elle poussa un peu son genou vers celui du garçon. Ça la réchauffait, un peu. Septembre s'achevait doucement, et elle ne portait guère qu'un pantacourt et un débardeur. Comme s'il avait lu ses pensées, il la colla à son torse. C'était apaisant. Elle embrassa sa joue, parce qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle devait l'embrasser maintenant. Quand il tourna le visage vers elle, elle comprit qu'elle pouvait. Elle en avait envie.

« Arrêtes ! »

Elle se redressa en sursaut, manquant de cogner le nez d'Hayner.

« Kim.

—Euhm … pardon, qui c'est ?

—Rien. Mon meilleur ami. »

Kim sentait ses nerfs à vif.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il dirait, la gars que t'aime, s'il te voyait ?

—Il dirait rien. »

Kim soupira. Comme si un seul garçon sur terre pouvait être insensible aux charmes d'Alix.

« Ça m'étonnerait.

—Eh bah sois étonné et dégage. Je viens t'emmerder quand t'es avec une putain de blondasse ? Non. Alors merde.

—Et je peux savoir comment tu peux en être aussi sûre, au juste ? »

Sous la colère, Alix s'était relevée, et se tenait à présent, droite et surélevée par ses rollers, face à Kim.

« Ça te regarde ?

—Ouais, un peu. »

Elle rageait. Lui aussi. Ça n'apporterait rien de bon. Hayner contemplait la scène, se demandant s'il devait s'éclipser ou non.

« Ah ouais ? Ouais, ouais t'as raison ça t'regarde. »

Alix aurait pu fondre en larmes à cet instant précis. Ça se sentait dans sa voix. Mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle se contint. Elle ravala ses sanglots, recracha sa colère.

« Eh bah figure-toi que je l'sais parce que c'est le gars que j'aime, ce sale connard, qui m'a proposé ce putain de pari de merde, ça te va ? Maintenant, tu dégages ou je te jure que tu vas te prendre mon poing d– »

Il l'embrassa, avec tout le naturel du monde. Et tout le désespoir, aussi. Bordel, il pouvait pas y croire. Qu'est-ce qu'il était con, aussi. Elle le repoussa.

« J'peux savoir c'que tu fais ? C'est pas un jeu, putain, c'est pas drôle ! »

Cette fois, elle pleurait pour de bon. Elle voulait tout, sauf ça. Tout, sauf qu'il la voie comme ces nanas à la con. Kim voulut la toucher, la réconforter, mais une main l'en empêcha. Hayner. Il posa une main sur l'épaule d'Alix, regardant Kim comme un ennemi.

« Toi, tu la lâches et tu retournes te bourrer la gueule dans ton coin !

—Et si j'ai pas envie qu'il me lâche ? Et si j'veux qu'il reste avec moi ?

—Eh bah t'es encore plus con que moi.

—Ça, j'suis pas sûre que ce soit humainement possible. S'il-te-plaît, Kim. Laisse-moi. »

Elle n'avait jamais tant pleuré devant lui. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voie comme ça. La main d'Hayner pressa son épaule, et elle se blottit contre lui. Kim le fit dégager violemment, attrapant le poignet d'Alix. Il la força à le regarder, mais elle baissait les yeux.

« Merde, fais pas ta grognasse, regarde-moi. Franchement, j'ai l'air de trouver ça drôle ? »

C'était peut-être l'alcool, hein, mais elle avait l'impression qu'il était à deux doigts de chialer. Lentement, cette fois, il descendit vers elle. Et elle le laissa faire. Hayner grogna. Pour une fois qu'il trouvait une fille sympa, hein. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, comme s'ils voulaient graver chaque seconde dans l'éternité du Temps. C'était bon. Et salé. Ça avait le goût des larmes et de l'alcool. Le châtain, par pudeur, détourna le regard.

« Si on compte, t'as deux nanas. J'ai une nana, Hayner et toi. Je gagne. »

Il s'éloigna d'elle.

« Ah non ! C'est toi qui t'es déclarée ! Et puis lui il compte pas !

—D'où il compte pas ? C'est de ta faute, j'exige mon point. Et c'est toi qui m'a suivi jusqu'ici et embrassé. »

Les laissant à leur dispute sympathique, entrecoupée de baisers, le garçon s'en alla, se promettant d'essayer de revoir Alix, même en tant qu'ami.

Et puis maintenant, il pourrait dire aux hommes qui bavaient sur elle qu'elle était casée. Ça le rassurait, un peu.

.

Voilà !

Hayner et Axel sont des personnages de Kingdom Hearts, au cas où vous vous demanderiez.


End file.
